Panoramic images of buildings, such as those provided by STREET VIEW™, produced by Google Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., allow a user to obtain panoramic views from various positions along many streets in the world. The images may be obtained by interpolating and warping images collected by a set of cameras mounted on vehicles. The vehicles are driven along regions of interest while images and the vehicle locations are recorded. However, the panoramic images alone may not provide a sufficiently realistic visual experience for a user.